


Stubborn

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: could you please do a Sherlockxreader imagine where after another day of not being able to solve a case Sherlock gets into one of his stubborn childish moods and the reader (she) has to get him ready for bed because he simply refuses to do anything. (the reader and Sherlock are dating and they are both adults.)





	

Most people only see Sherlock as the great detective, the one that can solve crimes no one else can. And that’s fine, Sherlock probably prefers people to see him that way. To you though, it’s a bit different. You see him in a number of different ways, and today you see him a giant child.

He has become so frustrated with a case he can’t solve that he seems to have forgotten how to do anything like an adult, and have been sulking around all day, doing nothing at all, barely moving from his spot on the couch. 

It’s closing in on midnight, and you want him to go to bed. You know if you just leave him be, he’ll just stay up all night, and that’s not healthy at all. So you decide to help him get ready for bed.

Now, Sherlock is not a very big or heavy man, but as a deadweight he’s not exactly easy to handle. You barely manage to get him to the bathroom without tripping, setting him down with a grunt when you finally get there. You help him undress, slowly since he’s basically ignoring you the whole time. You don’t brush his teeth, that would be going to far with the whole child thing, but you make him take some mouthwash. 

After you finish with him in the bathroom, you more or less dump him in your bed, tucking him in. Then you go to the bathroom to get ready for bed yourself.

A few minutes later you return, turning the lights off and snuggling under the covers. Sherlock turns towards you, the first sign of him acknowledging that he has even noticed you are there. He shuffles closer and you hug him.

“Thank you.” It’s said quietly and mostly into your chest, but you catch the words.

“Yeah, yeah. No go to sleep you big baby.” Sherlock chuckles and does his best to obey what’s mostly and order, but also a demand from a caring girlfriend. You give him a kiss to the forehead before trying to sleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
